A Hazeldine Halloween
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Bill and Jewel are alone on Halloween night, and get the brilliant idea to investigate Little Stempington's most haunted house. Fluffy oneshot, BillxJewel


"So, if there's no trick or treating, then what _do_ people do here on Halloween night?" Bill asked Jewel as they lay together on his couch, Bill's arms wrapped around Jewel. Both their mums were out doing some charity fundraiser or whatever they had said, Bill's dad was on duty tonight, and Jewel's dad was away on business. So, needless to say, they were very alone.

"I don't know… they probably just stay inside, watch some horror movies," Jewel answered absentmindedly, sighing in boredom. Little Stempington had a strict rule against any of the town's youth being out knocking on people's doors at night, to prevent any possible 'evil delinquent pranks.'

Jewel had tried explaining this to Bill, but he just didn't get it. "But… but pranking is one of the best parts of Halloween!" "Not here it isn't," Jewel grumbled back.

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking of something to do. "I know!" Bill suddenly said, jumping up. "What?" Jewel asked, a smile coming over her lips as she hoped Bill was thinking what she was thinking. "Let's explore the neighbourhood!" he said excitedly, and her face fell as she realized they were definitely not thinking of the same pass-time.

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's spooky at night time, especially since it's so quiet," Bill said, stroking his chin. "Do you have any haunted houses around here? You know, old, abandoned ones?" Jewel thought for a moment. "Yes actually… just a few blocks from here. It's a big thing, been empty for years! When we were kids we used to be scared of it."

Bill grinned. "Even better. Let's go." He extended a hand, and Jewel took it. At least they were doing _something_ interesting together.

They made their way silently through the little neighbourhood until they came up to the gates of the large 'haunted' house of Little Stempington. Bill draped his rugby jacket over Jewel so she would stay warm.

"Legend has it," Jewel grinned, "That the old man who lived here would lure unsuspecting teenagers into his house and murder them. Some say he still does… even now that he's dead."

Bill got chills down his spine. "Boy, Jewel, you really are a good storyteller." She smiled. "Thanks. It's my natural gift for acting." They crept up the pathway, and pushed open the door to the big house.

It creaked, and they jumped, backs pressed up against each other. "Oh," Bill laughed, "It was only the door." "Right," Jewel laughed back. They gulped, and continued to the bottom of the stairs.

"You know Jewel," Bill said uneasily, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Jewel raised an eyebrow. "We're not going anywhere. You dragged me up here, and we're going to have fun now that we're here!" Bill nodded, looking a little queasy.

"You know I read in a book once that ghosts are most likely to hang around attics and basements." Jewel looked at him. "Why?" Bill narrowed his eyes. "I don't know… why don't we find out? You go to the basement, I'll go to the attic."

Jewel stared at him. "You mean split up?" "Yeah!" Jewel shook her head in disbelief. "This isn't bloody Scooby Doo, Bill!" She sighed, then a sly smile crept over her face. "I've got a better idea, Africa Boy…. What if we go upstairs to that dusty old bedroom and have it out? This haunted stuff really turns me on."

Bill's eyebrows shot up, and he smiled a little. "Ehehehe, oh. Well, why not do that after we investigate?" Jewel's smile dropped again, and she threw up her arms. "What do I have to do for a romantic Halloween with my boyfriend?!"

Bill knit his eyebrows, and rubbed his hands up and down Jewel's arms apologetically. "But darling, this _is_ romantic! We're bonding. You know, I once read that people are most likely to connect the best when frightened together." "Yes, and I suppose you read a book about how keeping your girlfriend waiting is the key to a relationship."

He frowned. "No, I don't recall-" "Oh, come on Bill. Let's just do this." They went their separate ways, Jewel down to the basement and Bill up to the attic.

"See anything spooky?!" he called down. "Lots and lots of gross cobwebs!" Jewel shouted back. "Same up here. The place is covered in- AH!" Bill cried out, and Jewel stopped. "Bill? Bill are you alright?! Bill!" She didn't hear anything back, so she came up the stairs from the dark cellar.

"Bill?" she tried again cautiously, biting her lip. She waited for an answer. "Bill Hazeldine, if you're trying to trick me, I swear you'll live to regret it!" Still, no answer. She would have normally thought it was a prank, but Bill wouldn't keep her guessing this long…

As she crept up the stairs, the wind howling loudly outside the window, she kept remembering that creepy old legend. She shivered, and pulled Bill's jacket a little tighter around her. The walls and floorboards creaked and moaned from the wind and her steps, and she followed a narrow hallway to another set of stairs.

She took a deep breath, looking up at the attic door, standing wide open. She could hear a faint whistling sound, as if someone had left the window open. She then heard the sound of a knife being sharpened slowly, and that freaked her right out.

"Bill where _are_ you?" Jewel hissed, close to tears as she scrambled down the stairs. "Bill?!" Suddenly, she heard creaking coming from the old master bedroom. She knew she shouldn't go check, but she needed to see if anything bad had happened to Bill.

She heard soft rustling, and she held her breath as she peeked around the doorframe.

There, lying on the bed, was Bill.

Grinning.

In nothing but his boxers.

Jewel's eyes widened, and she stomped her foot. "BILL!" He grinned back at her, chuckling slightly. "You didn't really think I'd make Halloween such a bore, did you?" Jewel's face flushed, and she pounced into his outstretched arms. Suddenly, his grin disappeared, and he looked concerned.

"I didn't scare you too much, did I? Because if I did, I'm really sorry." Jewel giggled, relaxing a little. "It's alright. That's the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a long time!" He smiled again. "But," Jewel continued, "How did you do the knife sound in the attic if you were in here?" "IPod recording." "Ahh."

They then proceeded to start the real fun on their first All Hallow's Eve together.

Let's just say, the floorboards were no longer the only things moaning. ;)


End file.
